Percy Jackson: Son of Hera
by Jhimbo3
Summary: Sally was raped by several gods in both Greek and Roman aspect. Percy is child of both Greece and Rome. He is adopted by Hera at young age when Sally dies.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJATO or HOO**

**Chapter 1**

Sally Jackson was on her way home. It was past midnight after preparation for her wedding tomorrow. She was a beautiful woman standing 5"4 with her long curly brown hair. Her blue eyes which seem to change color in the light. She was a clear sighted mortal which could see through thickest Mist. As she was walking home she heard a group of drunken men behind her but she continued walking normally until she heard one of them say.

"Look at that ass in front of us," said one of the men with a deep voice.

Sally turned around to find seven least expected people behind her. Zeus, Lord of the Sky, God of Honor, Justice and Lightning, King of Olympus; Poseidon, God of Sea, Storms, Earthquakes and Horses, King of Atlantis, The Earth-shaker and Storm-bringer; Hades, Lord of the Underworld, God of Dead and Wealth, The silent One and Rich One; Apollo, God of music, Art, Poetry, Oracle, Archery, Plague, Medicine, Sun, Light, Knowledge and Civil order; Hermes, Messenger of the Gods, God of Messengers, Travelers, Thieves, Roads and Merchants; Ares, God of War, Violence, Battle-lust and Rage; and lastly Hephaestus, Blacksmith of the Gods, Lord of Craftsmen and Smiths, God of Fire, Forges and Volcanoes.

Sally started walking quicker, she turned right on the nearest road but the gods were after her. As they saw her moving further away from them them they walked quicker too. When Sally saw they started to walk quicker, she looked at her watch which said 12:24 am. She fake gasped and started to run but they chased her too. When they reached her they grabbed both of her hands and clamped their hand over her mouth. They pulled her into a dark alley. They stripped her from her clothes as they did to themselves. They raped her. Not only did they rape her in their Greek aspect but also in their Roman aspect. They all impregnated her.. Their actions cursed the child she will have with a hideous scent. Scent ten times stronger than most powerful demigods. They left her in the alley alone crying, her life was ruined. She wanted a peaceful life with her husband, have him take her virginity. Have a normal child in the future but the fates just played with her life like with a toy. She was raped, having her virginity lost through rape. Her child would attract monsters like moth to the light.

She dressed and run home as fast as she could. When she reached home she found her fiance worried. He looked at her and quickly hugged her. She cried into his shirt.

"I-I was raped," she whispered. At hearing this he collapsed onto his knees and cried with her.

"No, no this cannot be happening," he said.

"Shhh, let's sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow," Sally said

When she woke up she found herself alone in bed which wondered as she usually wakes up first. She looked around the room which was half empty, she came out of her room and walked towards binding table On which a note was left.

_Dear Sally,_

_I had to leave as I couldn't possible see the future that I will not be the father of this child. Please don't be mad at me. I just couldn't take it. Please move on and find someone better that me who will understand what I couldn't._

_Harry Hopkins_

She couldn't believe what she just read. Her fiance left her because she was raped. How could he do it? How could the gods do it? What did she do to the fates to deserve this? She just wanted to die. But she couldn't. Even though she didn't want this baby, she couldn't kill herself and the baby. She had to protect the baby. She had to find something to protect the child. Or someone.

**Time Skip: 1 year later**

A year ago Sally was left by her fiance because she was raped and impregnated by a group of men. Two months later she married a man named Gave Ugliano who's smell could even hide a child on big three. But her child was no child of big three. The baby was a child of all big three and four other Olympians. A month ago she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He have raven black hair. His eyes are mainly sea green but turn crimson red when angry, yellow when looking at sun or when singing, rusty orange whilst near fire or forging, light blue when running, black when seeing death or winning money and lastly electric blue when looking at sky or near electronics. The child's name is Perseus as she hoped that her son's life would have happy ending.

One day Sally decided to take her baby to a beach in Montauk. She was waking on the sand with little Percy in her hands when Chihuahua came out of the forest. When they we're alone with Chihuahua, it began to glow. When the light died down she was left alone with her baby against the legendary beast, Chimera. She run from the beast as fast as she could, but she was to slow. Chimera hit her with the Dragon head (I am using the myth where Chimera have three heads, one in the left is the goat head, in the middle is a lion head, in the right there is a Dragon head. He have wings of a Dragon, front half of the body of lion, back half of the body of goat and head of a snake for a head.) causing Sally to fall over and losing the grip on her child. The Chimera pounced onto Sally and slashing its claws at her chest. did not kill her but only immobilize. Unknown to them they were being watches by the least demigod friendly goddess, wife of Zeus, Queen of Olympus, Hera. As she watched the scene, something unexpected happen. Shadows held Chimera's feet, when Chimera roared an ice spike pierced its mouth and lastly a lightning hit the spike causing the Chimera to burst onto golden dust only leaving its pelt as a spoil of war. Baby Percy crawled towards his dying mother as did Hera. Where she reached Sally she asked.

"He's Zeus' child, isn't he?" Hera questioned.

"Yes and no. I do not have enough time to explain. Please look through my memories and thoughts it will be quicker" Sally replied. She held her child tightly afraid that Hera fill kill the child. When she finished looking through her memories she had rivers of tears running down her face.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

"P-please take care of m-my child Perseus. T-teach him how to be a respectful person. M-make him yours but not let him forget m-me." Sally said slowly losing her breath.

"I will," she replied.

"P-p-promise?" Sally questioned.

"I swear on the river Styx." Hera replied with dead serious tone.

At these words Sally smiled and looked at her child for the one last time, silently giving him her blessing. Her beautiful blue eyes turned white and rolled to the back of her head as her life left her body.

Hera snapped her fingers summoning a shroud and placing Sally's lifeless body on the shroud. She said a quick prayer for Sally to be sent to Elysium before lighting the shroud fire. She picked baby Percy up and said.

"I, Hera, Goddess of Marriage, Home and Family, Patron of Women, Queen of Olympus adopt Perseus Jackson, Son of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Ares and Hephaestus."

A golden light engulfed Percy before dying out leaving Percy with brown eyes.

Hera changed her aspect from Greek to Roman and said.

"I, Juno, Goddess of Marriage, Patron of Women, Queen of Olympus adopt Perseus Jackson, Son of Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto, Apollo, Mercury, Mars and Vulcan." The same golden light engulfed Percy but made no change to his physical appearance.

She put Percy to sleep and flashed herself to her Temple Olympus where she will raise Percy.(She usually lives in Zeus' temple so her temple is usually abandoned meaning Percy is safe there.)

**Time skip: 7 years later. The day Thalia reaches Camp Jalf-Blood. Thalia and Luke are the same age as Annabeth, 7 years old.**

"Mom, please!" Percy shouted.

"No. I will not risk your like for your half sister." His mother said.

"Mom. I know you hate uncle's kids but she will die. Hades sent an army after her. Please." Percy pleaded and made puppy eyes. His mother looked away because they could convince anyone.

"Urgh, ok. But if you get hurt I will have Hades' skin." She said submitting her defeat.

"Yay, my first mission." Percy jumped of excitement.

"Just remember to bring your equipment."

"Ok!" Percy shouted and rushed to his room.

He pulled out his backpack from under the bed and packed ambrosia and nectar. Put on his belt which is an armor crafted by himself and enchanted by . His gauntlet on right arm and another gauntlet On left arm. Right gauntlet turns into a sword and left gauntlet turns into a shield. Like his armor, he made sword and shield himself and his mother enchanted it. Ffinally had last two pieces of accessories left to put on. One is a bow and arrow necklace and a bracelet on his leg. The necklace turns into a bow and the bracelet into a spear. All his equipment he crafted himself. The armor, sword, shield and speat are made of Celestial Bronze, Olympic Silver, Imperial Gold, Strygian Iron and normal titanium. Cooled of in mixed water from all five rivers of the Underworld with few drops of his and his mothers blood. His bow is made of Celestial Bronze, Olympic Silver, Imperial Gold, Strygian Iron and normal lead. Cooled of in mixed water from all five rivers of the Underworld with few drops of his and his mothers blood. And for the string he used his mother's immortal life string (In my story when you become immortal you receive your own life string) which fires different types if arrows. Lightning arrows, water arrows, shadow arrows, golden arrows, light speed fast arrows, explosive arrows and finally fire arrows. They are summoned on the blow when he pulls back the string and thinks of the arrow.

He walked towards his mother who placed her hand On his shoulder and flashed him to the bottom of Half-Blood Hill.

For the past five years everyone noticed that Hera seemed to be a lot more cheerfull. She argued less and acted nicer towards others.

He saw an army chase three kids and a satyr. The summoned his bow and started filtering light speed arrows, each arrow hitting monster's head. When the kids saw less and less monsters they jumped into the action. When the three Furies saw me the were taken back by my scent, but quickly got oover the shock and flew towards me. He put the bow back to its necklace form and summoned my armor sword and shield. Alecto grabbed my right arm with her whip whilst Megaera used her whip to grab my left arm. He used all my strength to pull the two futies towards eachother. When they hit eachother they were knocoed out. Tisiphone enraged that hr knocked out her sister's flew straight at me. He dropped my sword and summoned my spear and stabbed Tisiphone in the chest causing her to burst into black dust. He turned my shield into a gauntlet on my left arm and picked my sword up. He walked over to the two unconscious furies and did the same to them as to Tisiphone. He deactivated his sword spear and armor and looked at the three kids and satyr who looked at him in awe. He pulled out a piece of paper and pen from his pocket and wrote something on it, he then folded it in shape of letter. He gave it to Thalia and left without saying anything.

On top of the letter was written.

_To Chiron._

_No looking Annabeth._

_Curiosity killed the cat._

They walked towards the camp to find a century and a group of campers with weapons out. When they saw the four they lowered the weapon. Thalia walked towards the centaur and asked.

"Are you Chiron?"

"Yes I am. And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus. The person who saved us gave me this" she handed her the letter. He smiled at the front if it. He opened the letter and it read.

_Dear Uncle Chiron,_

_I saved these three demigods and satyr as they were being chased by Hades' army. The girl with spunky hair and electric blue eyes us Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus; the blond boy with light blue eyes is Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes and finally the blond girl with gray eyes is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena._

_With regards_

_Your nephew from the least expected sibling._


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own PJATO or HOO**

**Chapter 2**

**Time Skip: 5 years later (The year Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness was stolen)**

Twelve years old Percy walked around his room thinking. He I thinking about his latest discoveries. In Yancy Academy - a private school for troubled kids in upper state New York - there was a twelve years old boy attending the school. What caught Percy's attention id that the kid is one of his half-brothers. Kid's father is Poseidon. His name is Orion Johnstone, but the most ironic thing it that his mother's name is Euriale. Name of mother of original Orion. Orion is a bullky sixth grade student, the biggest bully in the school. In the school there is a satyr, Grover Underwood, the same satyr that brought Thalia to Camp Half-Blood. Percy could see that the satyr tried to befriend Orion but he just bullied the satyr because of his disguise. Grover called Chiron and told him of his troubled situation and he came to the school to take a closer look at Orion, but they still couldn't keep Orion in tabs. Percy decided to interfere.

He walked around his room a bit more where he came up with a perfect plan. He walked towards his mother, Hera, and asked.

"Mom. I want to go to school," he said.

"What!?" She yelled at him.

"I want to go to school. I came up with a perfect plan so I'm safe from monsters and satyrs"

"And what the plan is?" She questioned.

"We need a potion from Medea's shop to cover my scent. Unless you know how to cover my scent."

"Yes, that plan seems to work. And yes I know how to cover your scent." She replied.

"Sooo. Can I go to school?" Percy asked and pulled out his puppy eyes. His mother was too late and looked into his eyes.

"Yes. You can go to school."

"Thanks Mom!" He pulled her into a hug which she happily returned.

Percy run towards his room and pulled out his suitcase from under the bed and packed his clothes in it. He put ambrosia and nectar into his bag. His gauntlets on both arms, belt, necklace on his neck and bracelet on his leg. He walked back to his mother with his bag on his back and pulling his suitcase. His mother flash them to the Yancy Academy to register him to the school. After two hours he was showed his room in which he was luckily alone, he also had the same lessons as Orion and Grover.

**Percy POV:**

Next day I entered the classroom and was told to sit next to Grover. When Grover saw me he nearly gasped but I placed my finger on my lips telling him to be quiet and mouthed 'tell you later' making him nod. During our first break I pulled Grover into an empty hall to talk to him.

"Y-your the guy who saved me, Luke, Thalia and Annabeth." He said

"Yes it was me. I convinced my mother to alow me to go to this school because I've seen the problems you have with Orion."

"Yea, he is the biggest bully in the school, and with my disguise I can't do much." He said

"Yes, I've seen that too. Next time he tries to do something when I'm around then," I cracked my knuckes. "He'll have to deal with me." He smiled at my response.

"You got to watch out for the teachers excep-" I cut him off.

"Except Mr Brunner. I know he's Chiron. Incase I get into trouble I'll just use the Mist."

"You can use the Mist?" He asked with disbelief.

"Yea, its easy when you get to lear the basics. In more advanced Mist you can make a solid form of Mist. Right now I can only solidify Mist to the size of a cup, but that drains a lot of energy." I replied to his disbelief.

"You're a demigod right? Who is your father then? You said that your mother let you go to school then your divine parent is male."

I sighed "Me birth mother died when I was a month old. My father… I'd rather not speak of him but all I can tell you is that he raped my mother. My mother adopted my as she saw my birth mother die but was too late to help her." A lone tear run acroos my cheek but it wasn't unnoticedby Grover.

"I'm sorry. i shouldn't have asked."

"Nah. It's ok G-man," I said.

"G-man?" he asked.

"What? You'd prefer if i call you Goat Boy?" I replied with a question.

"When you say that, I realize its ok. By the way, what's your name?"

"Persues Jackson, but call me Percy." I told him

**Time Skip: Two weeks**

**Still Percy POV:**

Over the two weeks in Yancy Academy I found that my new pre-algebra teacher is a fury, to be exact Alecto. The day I found that she is the new teacher, I asked my mother to help me with the Mist and changed my appearance before she could recognise my. The only who saw my natural apearance were Grover and Mr. Brunner (Chiron) whom I told who I am the same day I told Grover.

Today we are going on a field trip with Mr. Brunner and Mrs. Dodds (Alecto) to Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.

Finally, Orion snickered something about the naked guy one the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"

It came out louder that I meant to.

The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

My face was totally red. I said "No, sir."

pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us whatthis picture represents?"

I looked at the carving and felt a rush of relief, because I actually recognised it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"

"Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "After Kronos chopped his father, Uranus into pieces he cursed his that his child will do the same to him. To prevent the prophecy happening, he ate the children. But his wife wanted her childeren to live so she hid baby Zeus and gave a rock for Kronos to eat thinking it was baby Zeus. Zeus grew up on an island of Crete. There he was nursed by a goat named Amaltheia. When he grew up he fed his father mixture of mustard and wine which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course , being immortal ods, had been living and growing up completely undigestedin the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, darkest part of the Underworld." I concluded.

"Perfect answer Mr. Jackson. I wouldn't have put it better in any way." Mr. Brunner said. I slightly blushed at his praising. He looked at his watch and said "It's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds would you lead us outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.

Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson and Mr. Underwood."

We turned towards Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Orion. I feel like she is going to make a move on him." He said.

"Yes. I felt it too. She was looking at him and only him." I replied. He nodded in response.

Both Grover and me walked away and looked at Orion who was pushing around smaller kids. His actions were not unnoticed by Mrs. Dodds and she asked him to follow me.

I searched my pocket for a very important equipment. My phone. I handed it to Grover.

"I have a good feeling this will be an amazing video." I grinded evily. He smirked and looked on the phone for the camera.

We followed Mrs. Dodds and Orion, they went to an empty room.

"Where is it? Give it back and I might not harm you" Mrs. Dodds said to Orion.

"I-I don't know what are you talking about Mrs. Dodds." He trembled with fear. I chuckled quietly so only Grover and I could hear.

Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers streched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice him to ribbons.

Orion's eyes widened in shock and began to scream like a little girl. When Alecto launged at him he started to run in circles around the room. 'What is he thinking? Escaping her by running in circles?' I thought.

"Hmmm…" Grover turned camera towards me, "I think i might join the party." Grover stepped back to have a full view on whats going to happened. I pulled my bow and arrow necklace which turned into a bow.

I opened the door slightly and pulle back the string which summoned an arrow made of mixture of different metals which included Celestial Bronze, Olympic Silver, Imperial Gold, Stygian Steel and titanium. They are my universal arrows which can be used on monsters, immortals and mortals.

I aimed the arrow at Alecto and send it flying. It hit her right in the back of her head. I closed by door and motioned Grover to come closer. Orion was still running around screaming like a little girl. When he realised that he was alone with a pile of golden dust. He started walking towards the door causing Grover and I to run away.

We stopped near Mr. Brunner thats when Orion came out of the museum with terrified look on his face.

"So?" Asked Mr. Brunner.

I chuckled, "It's all here" I motioned my phone in Grovers hand, "Want to take a look?" I asked. He simply nodded. Grover passed him the phone. As he watched it I could clearly see signs of holding back laughter, but finally let go and started laughing along side with us.

"This is totaly going on DemiTube (Demi-god version of YouTube that is on DemiNet (Demi-god version of Internet))" I exclaimed.

"Oh, the Mist made it look that there have never been Mrs. Dodds at the school. Insted of her there is Mrs. Kerr." Mr. Brunner said in response we nodded.

Orion came up to us with puzzled look on his face.

"Mr. Brunner. Where is Mrs. Dodds?" He asked.

"Mrs. Dodds?" I questioned.

"Who?" Was Grovers response.

"Mr. Johnstone, are feeling alright? There has never been a teacher called Mrs. Dodds in Yancy Academy." Said Mr. Brunner.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJATO or HOO**

**Chapter 3**

**Time Skip: Next Week (When he originaly saw the fates)**

I was on my way to a bus stop with Grover as we needed to buy something from a store. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmerind with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no cus-tomers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.

I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.

All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.

I instantly recognised the three figures. The Fates.

I looked at Grover who wasn't seeing them. I toke the chance and walked towards them. Either magicaly or by the doings of fates the cars made a way for me to walk. When I reached them I bowed and said.

"Lady Fates."

"Perseus Jackson. At last we meet." The three replies in unision.

"What do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?"

"Well, we are very interested as your life goes. Do you know the 'Great Prophecy'?" Asked the one on the left. I shoke my head.

"Hmm… We will let you wait. Do not ask what did the prophecy said. All we can tell you that you are the child from the prophecy." Said the one on the right, "Your fate is quite troublesome. It was extremly hard to set you as the prophecy child. That was the only succesfull thing we could set in your life, rest, is changing every second."

I was shell shocked. The Fates had problems with my fate. 'Wow' I thought.

They chuckled, "It may seem we are heartless and humorless but the video you and your satyr friend made was hilarious." I smiled at their appreciation of our work.

"Farewell Perseus Jackson." They said in unision and disappeared. I turned around to see pale Grover who must've notice my little talk with the fates.

I waled back to Grover and asked "You look like you've seen a ghost. Or maybe three." I started to laugh at his expression.

"T-that, t-they were the f-fates!" He said still shocked. "W-what did they tell you?"

"Oh nothing, just that they only succes in my fate was to make me the child of the prophecy. So yea. Not to much." I replied only to laugh even more at his pale and shocked expression.

"I-I think we should tell this to Chiron."

"I think so too. Hey. Great mind think alike!" I said fist-pumping Grover who smiled weakly.

**Time Skip: After they come back from the store**

We walked towards Mr. Brunner's office. I knocked on the door and waited few seconds before Mr. Brunner opened them.

"My boys. What brings you here?" He said.

"We need to talk about something." I said

"Come in then."

We waled inside and sat down on a couch. He rolled his electric wheelchair in fron of us.

"So, what is the matter?"

"Today I meet the fates." I said. His face paled and the room darkened.

"F-fates? As in the three ancient ladies who ususaly knit?"

"The same ones" I replied.

"And what did they want from you."

"Well. Where to start this of?" I asked myself before telling him the whole story.

"So your the child of the prophecy." He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "It still shocks me that they nearly cannot set your fate."

"You're not the only one." I said, "When are you planning to send him to camp?"

"At the end of the summer. I already sent his mother a letter informing her of the situation."

**Time Skip: End of school year**

We followed Orion on his way home. I know, I know. That's stalking, but I mainly do it for fun. Since I leanred that he is a jerk and an asshole I dodnt want to help him but when I saw Grover being bullied by him and Mr. Brunner having problems keeping him in tabs.

I bribed a nymph to follow Johnstone's car when they will leave. I was lucky to sneak out my mom's keys to one of her cars. This one was a black Shelby GT 500 from 1967.

As me and Grover was talking about life in camp, Orion exited his house with his mother and walked towards their car. '78 Camaro. We got into the car with the nymph in the driving seat.

We drove behind Orion's car untill we reached a strawberry sign. Then out of no where a Minotaur slamed into the car's side flipping them few times. We stopped the can and thanked the nymph. I tuned car back into it's key form and of course passed Grover my phone smiling. He smiled back as he knew my plan.

As Orion got out of the car with his mother they started running towards a lone pine tree (The pine tree was created when making the camp. Its a pine tree to stand out). The Minotaur tried to smell them untill he got the smell and started running in their direction. I heard some girly sream from Orion 'AAARGH! ITS THE MINOTAUR! HELP ME! IM TOO YOUNG AND IMPORTANT TO DIE! SAVE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!' I rolled my eyes and summoned my sword. I chased after the Minotaur till i got in front of him and shouted.

"Hey, Ground-Beef! Over here. Catch this tasty and easy food!" I taunted. He charged at me but I waited till the last second and jumped left landing on his neck and got hold of both of his horns. I pulled them back with all my might, although I could have killed him already I wanted a spoil of war. The monster tensed, gave me a grount, then - _snap_.

I held both of his horns in my hands, but I threw them on the ground and picked up my sword. Again he charged at me and last second I jumped right and swinging my sword at his arm holding the Omega Axe. The monster roared in pain as he dropped the axe, I used this distraction to plunge my sword through the monster's back. Finally the Minotaur exploded into golden dust and me to pick up his axe and horns. I opened my infinity backpack - that i got from mom on 7th birthday - and put the spoils of war back in the bag. I turned around to find Grover smiling but still recording so I smirked and he stoped recording and gave me back my phone. I watched the video few times and always made me chuckle when I heard Orion scream like a little girl.

"Hey G-Man. Do you have a projector at the camp?"

"Yea. Am I thinking what you are thinking?" He asked me.

"Hell Yeah!" I pulled out a laptop from my infinity pouch and transfered the two videos onto a memory stick and gave it to Grover.

"Make a good use of it!" With that he run towards the camp.

**Time Skip: When he come back home.**

When I came through the door I got crushed into a bone breaking hug.

"Hey-Mom-Can't-Breath." I said trying to catch a breath. With saying these words my mother let go of me.

"Tell me everything that happened." She demanded. So I said everything that happened. By the time I finished her emotions were between laughing and worry. But then I showed her the videos which tipped the scale.

"The best thing is that I gave Grover copy of these videos and they are going to have quite a show." I smirked. My mom smirked at this too.

"Then let's go and watchild their reaction."

"That! Is a plan woright of Athena!" I replied.

As we watched the dinner time at Camp Half-Blood Orion got personally claimed by Poseidon and said that he single-handed a fury and a Minotaur. At that Grover stood up.

"Yea right. 'Sigle-Handedly killed a Fury and the Minotaur.' Minotaur crap!"

"You dare to say that my son haven't done these things!?" Poseidon said.

"Yes. Travis, Cornor play the videos." Grover said.

Travis and Cornor played both videos and at the end everyone except for Orion and Poseidon were on the floor laughing while holdings their stomachs. From both Orion and Poseidon steam was coming out of their ears. Literally. Orion stormed of to his cabin while Poseidon evaporated only increasing the laughter.

On Olympus, from Hera's temple was heard a laughter. An uncontrollable laughter. The reason for the laughter? Son of Poseidon, Orion and Poseidon himself were being embarrassed by a hidden Son of Hera who showed everyone that Orion is just a coward.

Zeus didn't know if he should be furious or happy. Furious because his Bolt haven't been found yet. Happy because Son of Poseidon, Orion and Poseidon were embarrassed by an unknown demigod who hurt their ego.

"Apollo!" Zeus shouted. With that Apollo flashed to the throne room.

"Yes faťher?" He asked.

"Does your Oracle have a prophecy"

"Yes it does. I was planning to tell you today." Apollo replied.

"Tell Chiron to give that kid Orion a quest. Although from today's events I believe that the coward could not steal the bolt." Zeus said

"Yes father," with that he flashe'd away.

At Camp Half-Blood there was a flash in the Big House. The person who flashed in is the 'awesome' god Apollo.

"Lord Apollo," said Chiron and bowed.

"Chiron, my father told me to tell you to send Orion on a quest for master bolt."

"Yes my lord," replied Chiron and with that Apollo flashed away.

Nest morning Chiron walked towards cabin three and knocked on the door.

"Get away!" Orion shouted from inside the cabin

"Orion Johnstone. Come out of the cabin. I have a message for you from Lord Zeus." Chiron said.

"Urgh. I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Meet me at the Big House"

Fifteen minutes later Orion came to the Big House to discuss the quest. The discussion carried on for two hours within he received a prophecy. As for his two companions he chose Jack and Jake twin sons of Ares. Two biggest bullies at the camp. Orion's only friends.

In Hera's temple up on Olympus, Hera and her son Percy were discussing the prophecy. They came into a conclusion that Percy will shadow the quest members. Also she will send an automaton with a camera to record the whole quest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Time Skip: Grayhound Bus**

**Third POV:**

The trio were on the bus, but unknown to them they were being watched by four figures. Three of subcultures were old women age of about 50. The other figure was a twelve years old boy.

When the three women started to walk towards the trio, the boy threw a small pearl of Greek fire which caused an explosion. He came to the window that was broken and threw therein of the bus. He turned to the three women who turned into the furies. The boy changed his looks to his original which caused the furies to stare at him in sock, fear and anger. They launched at him but the boy was quickerd summoned his sword and swang at the first fury which dissolved into golden dust. He ducked under the next one and stabbed her in the chest while she was above him. The final, Alecto, used her whip to grab my arm and pull me over. He rolled his eyes at her attempt and pulled my arm towards his chest with all my might causing fury who still held the whip fly over to me. He simply put his sword in front of himself which ended up on her impaling herself on his sword. The boy got out of the bus, not even 10 feet away from the bus and it exploded.

He followed the trio to Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium which caused him to roll his eyes. 'Well done boys. Yea, go to Medusa's lair when one of you is son of Poseidon. Lucky there is no daughter of Athena.' He thought to himself. He followed them inside and while she and the trio were talking he went to her office. He searched her office and found some Hermes Overnight Express slips to Underworld at the adress of DOA Recording Studios.

DOA.

Dead On Arrival.

He packed one of the slips into his back pocket and grabbed an empty one. He turned around and spotted something odd on a shelf. A shoe box. He walked over to the shelf and opened the box, he nearly dropped it in shock and supprise. Inside the box were the original winged shoes Hermes gave to his namesake, Perseus, who left them in her lair when he killed her. It seems that the shoes also moved with the Western Civilization. He slipped the winged shoes on his feet and made the wings disappear temporarily and waked outside just to hear a girly scream. 'Orion…' He sighed mentaly. He summoned his sword and shield and run towards Medusa. When he spotted her she was chasing 'Screaming Orion'. 'Screaming Orion'? a nickname he made for Orion who always screamed like a girl.

He saw her closing in on him so he inteerfered and with a quick move cut her head off. He picked up the head and used his water powers to wash away the golden dust she left. He went over to the office but first dropped the Hermes Overnight Express slip in front of Orion, next to a burger so he was sure Orion saw it. The boy went back to the office and picked up two boxes. In one he put the head with a warning.

_Warning!_

_Stone turning head inside of Medusa._

_Please take care when opening._

He then put the box into a bigger box so no one knew there was Medusa head inside. He filled out the Hermes Delivery slip and put it on the box. The slip said.

_Queen Hera_

_Mount Olympus_

_600th Floor,_

_Empire State Building_

_New York, NY_

He poured some golden drachmasin the pouch. As soon as he closed it, there wass a sound like a cash register. The package floated off the table and disappeared with a _pop!_

The trio went on a train to Los Angeles but had to stop in St. Louis for three hours when one from the trip suggested to look at the view from the Gateway Arch. The boy, Percy, followed them on top of the Arch when he saw something that made his blood boil. A woman with a forked toung and a Chihuahua. But that wasn't just any Chihuahua, that was Chimera. The same Chimera that killed his mother and in return he killed him while still being a toddler. When everyone started walking to the elevator to leave it was just him, Orion, woman - with the forked toung which must be Echidna - and her Chihuahua and only one place in elevator. Percy let Orion take the spot. When the elevator door closed Percy turned towards the woman and Chihuaha.

"What are you doing here?" He glared at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a sweet tone.

"Don't try to fool me. You realy thought I didn't see your forked toung and Chimera here" He pointed at the Chihuahua.

"Well. I only expected three demigos here. And I'm-" he cut here of short

"Echidna the anteater. Yes I know"

"I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming a ridiculous animal after me. For that, my son shall destroy you!"

"Just like he meant twelve years ago? When he killed my mother, and in revange I killed him while still being a month old toddler?" He asked which caused her look at me with even more hatred.

"It was you! I wanted my sont to kill you but now, we both shall do it!"

"Then let's dance" Percy said while summoning his armor , shield and sword. Chimera changed into his original form. He blew a torrent of fire at me which Percy doused with a torrent of water. He then engulfed his sword with partialy shadows, poisonous water, lightning and Greek Fire. He blocked Chimera's every strike, he ducked under his tail and swiftly cut it off causing Chimera to roar in pain. He then jumped onto its back and put the goat head in a head lock strangling one of his head. Luckily for his the heads were so they couldn't twist and help other. When he felt the goat head stop fighting he let go of it an grobbed the lion head, leaving dragon head for last as dragon skin would make it twice as hard. Percy strangled lion head in a minute and started stangling dragon head. Percy remembered Echidna was still there and concentrated on the blood in her body and toke complete control over her body. He turned back to the dragon head who fought for control but with every second the attempts were less vigorous. Finally the last head stopped fighing and Chimera's body exploded into golden dust leaving its pelt and three skulls of each head. He turned back to Echidna, (I thought to make Echidna look like I think she does)a half snake half human figure with two leathery wings. Her skin was a light green colour and instead of hair she had long but thin snakes like Medusa and little horns could be seen between them. On top of her head was a beautiful golden tiara with a round red ruby. She was holding a unique spear. The spear had a silver shaft with a purple ruby at the bottom and a black blade at the top with red outlines. Around the shaft there were two golden lines in a spiral all along the shaft. The spirals looked as if they were added after the shaft was made as they were sticking out. She held the spear in her hand, umm, well not a hand. Instead of hands she had eagle talons. Her tail had a row running down the middle of it as it the tail could separate in two. She had nothing over her human part of the body, showing her breast.

Percy released the hold on Echidna's blood and made a hand gesture for come over.

"Come on oh great Echidna, Mother of All Monsters." He taunted, "Show me what you've got!"

She charged at him with her spear, her skills were amazing but his were better. Every attack he blocked with ease while she strugled to get past his defence. Suddenly he changed from defensive to offensife and attacked her. This time she strugled as he attacked with ease. He jumped buying her and wth a swing of a sword her wings were not part of her body anymore. She screamed in pain and lunged herself at him but he rolled to a side and summoned his spear stabbed her in the tail effectively pinning her dowh to the floor. While she struggled trying to take out his spear, he sliced her hands(talons) off and sliced through her hair getting het tiara off. He then stabbed her in the chest. Her body slowly dissolved into golden dust leaving behind her talons, tiara, spear, and wings. Percy picked the spoils of war and packed them into his Infinite Pouch. He walked towards the elevator to catch up with the trío.

They were back on the train. Their train stops in Denver from where they will have to get to Los Angeles on their own. The train stoped in Denver after the 20h journey (I got the times from Amtrak site), but unfortunately they had no money because Percy chucked them out of the Greyhound bus without their bag. They went looking for a dinner and after few minutes the trio were sitting at a booth. A rumble shook the whole building; a motorcycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up to the curb. All conversation in the diner stopped. The motorcycle's headlight glared red. Its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. The seat was leather-but leather that looked like ... Well, Caucasian human skin.

The guy on the bike would've made pro wrestlers run for Mama. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face he'd ever seen- handsome, Percy guess, but wicked-with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights. The weird thing was, Percy felt like he'd seen his face somewhere before.

As he walked into the diner, a hot, dry wind blew through the place. All the people rose, as if they were hyp-notized, but the biker waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again. Everybody went back to their conversa-tions. The waitress blinked, as if somebody had just pressed the rewind button on her brain. She asked us again, "You kids have money to pay for it?"

The biker said, "It's on me. " He slid into trio's booth.

He looked up at the waitress, who was gaping at him, and said, "Are you still here?"

He pointed at her, and she stiffened. She turned as if she'd been spun around, then marched back toward the kitchen.

The biker looked at Orion. Percy couldn't see his eyes behind the red shades, but bad feelings started boiling in my stom-ach. Anger, resentment, bitterness. Percy wanted to hit a wall. He wanted to pick a fight with somebody. 'Who did this guy think he was?' He thought. 'Ares' He growled in rage, one of his birth mother's rapists.

He gave Orion a wicked grin. "So you're old Seaweed's kid, huh?"

"D-dad?" said both Jack and Jake in perfect unision.

"Hey kidos," He replied

"You're Ares. God of War." Said Orion

"No shit Sherlok, I got a proposition for you."

"What is it dad?" Said Jack.

"I want you to retrive my shield. I left it in the abandoned Water Park nearby after my date with my girlfriend was cut short."

"We'll do it!" Shouted Jake.

"What will we get from it?" Asked Orion.

"A ride to Las Vegas" With that he disappeared.

"Let's go!"

After the trio retrived Ares' shield to him, he gave them a bag and a ride to Vegas in a Kindness International truck. Percy got a taxi to Vegas but slept most of its way. When he got to Vegas he saw the truck with the trio behind them. He left the cab and started to run after the trio's truck. When they stopped they went into Lotus Casino and Hotel which angered Percy because they are wasting time. He walked inside the casino and recieved a infinity card with an infinite amount of money. As he walked around the casino he spoted two kids, one of them was a girls around thirteen years old and the other was a boy around age of eleven years old. They both looked very much alike with the pale skil and obsydian black eyes and midnight black hair. What shocked him the most about those kids was their scent. It smelled of death meaning they must be children of a Underworld deity like Hades and Thanatos. He followed them till they were alone.

"Hey!" Percy shouted at them, "do you know the way back to the hotel? It's my first day here and I can't find the way."

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Yea, follow us." The girl replied. They wlake dcin silence until Percy's ADHD started to act.

"So how long have you been here?"

"Few weeks, maybe months." She replied.

"From what it looks like you are bored in here."

"Yeah. We'd love to leave this place but every time we try the security stops us." The boy said.

"How about I help you? I'm leaving this place soon, I only stopped by. Oh, by the way. What us your name?"

"My name is Bianca di Angelo and this is my brother Nico. What's yours?" The girl, Bianca said.

"Percy Jackson," he said.

"Could you really help us get out of here?" Nico asked Percy.

"Yeah, but I need to tell you something first."

"Do you know anything about Greek Mythology?"

"Like Hades, Poseidon and Zeus?"

"Yes. I will tell you something you must keep secret. Greek gods are alive. And you are demi-gods. Meaning you are a child of a god and mortal."

"If we are a child of a god who is he/she?" Bianca asked.

"I'm not sure yet but it's a god or a goddess from the Underworld."

"Arevyou a demi-god too?" Nico asked

"Yes I am," he answered.

"Who is your parent then?"

"It's a secret for now until I reveal myself to the council."

"So what are really doing here?" Bianca asked.

"I'm following a quest and saving their lives. Already I saved them three times."

"What quest? Saved them from what?"

The trio are on a quest to retrieve Zeus' master Bolt. I saved them from hades' furies, Medusa, Chimera and Echidna." Percy said while they stared at him wide eyes and mouths hanging wide open.

"Wow, a Chimera." Nico said.

"Chimera wasn't a problem. I killed him when I was a month old."

"Wow," Bianca said. Son of Hera chuckled at her praise.

"I need to get them out of this hell hole. I don't even know how long we spent here. This cursed place bends time making people think they are here shorter than it is actually outside." He said.

"Bends time? Please tell me it's 1940," Bianca said causing Percy to look at her in utter shock.

"Bianca. It's not 1940. It's 2005!" They were put here before the end of war. Why would someone do it? To have their children leave when it's needed. They were put here before big three packt. Which could only mean… Hades.

"Bianca Nico," Percy said, "I think I know who is your godly parent."

"Who is it?" Bianca asked.

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld, God of Dead and Wealth."

"Cool! He was always the coolest god for me!" Nico shouted.

"There is nothing to be happy of. After the World War 2, the Big Three, Zeus and Poseidon forced Hades to a packt where the three would never sire a demigod child due to a certain prophecy." Son of Hera said causing them to pale.

"So, now we are or will be on top of Zeus' and Poseidon's hit list?" Asked Nico.

"When he finds out. Yes, But for now he will not do anything as he does not know of your existance. Neither he does know of mine, but when he learns who you are and your parentage he will want to blast you to Tartarus but he'll first have to get through me which he would not do."

"You'd risk your life for us? Why wouldn't he do anything to you?" Asked Bianca.

"*sigh*I will tell you my parentage but first I need you to swear on river Styx that you will never tell anyone what I am about to say unless I tell so or is already revealed." After they swore the oath Percy toke deep breath.

"Im Percy Jackson, son of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Ares and Hephaestus, Adopted son of Hera. I will tell you the biggest secret the Olympians have so you may know my full parentage.

When Greece fell to Rome the gods were at risk of fading die to lack of belief so they chose the Roman gods as their other aspect. Sometimes they go to the mortal world and sire Roman demigods.

Twelve years ago Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Ares and Hephaestus went drinking to mortal world. On their way from the bar they saw a mortal women, she was a clead sighted women who could see through the Mist. She didn't want to have any of their child as she was already engaged and would have a wedding next day. But they had a different thought on their mind. They raped her in both aspects giving the unborn child very strong scent.

A month after the child was born, she toke him to a beach but a Chimera found them and killed the mother but the child unknowingly used his powers to kill the Chimera. All of this was watched by Hera who thought the child was Son of Zeus but after looking through her memories she promised the mother to take care of the child and adopted him in both her Greek and Roman aspect therefore I'm also son of Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto, Apollo, Mercury, Mars and Vulcan, Adopted son of Juno." Percy looked at siblings who had their mouth open. First to react was Bianca who pulled Percy into a hug and said.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your mother."

"It's ok. The only to blame are the gods. But as much I hate those 7 I love my mother very much and would never betray her and she would never betray Olympus."

"So, your our brother?" Asked Nico with hope shining in his eyes.

"Half-brother to be exact but yes I'm your brother."

"I was actually looking forward to seeing our father but after what you said I don't want to see him ever." Bianca said coldly.

"Well I actually wanted siblings so maybe I could convince mom to let you live with me in here temple on Olympus"

"Really? You could do that? That'd be amazing if your mom agreed!" Exclaimed happily Bianca.

"Ok now we need to figure out how to get the questers out of this hellhole." Percy said to his siblings.

**Time Skip: After leaviing the casino**

**Percy PoV:**

After getting the trio kicked out of the casino and sneaking out my siblings we got onto a taxi to DOA Recording Studios. We stopped near a hotel in Los Angeles and got Bianca and Nico to stay there as they didn't want to confront their father. I gave them two vials with a potion that masks scent of a demigod for a day and with that I left to follow the trio.

I watched them enter the boat after bribing Charon. I waited for Charon to come back and paid him extra to get to Hades' Place. I saw the trio faint at the sight of Cerberus so I intefered and toke out a big red ball to play with Cerberus. After about an hour playing with Cerberus I tried to leave but what supprised me was that Cerberus kneel to me as if trying to get me to ride him. I toke the risk and climbed onto his back.

"To Hades' Place but don't enter any room where Hades is right now." I said patting it on his middle head. Cerberus run towards the nearest shadow and shadow traveled us to an empty room. I turned towards Cerberus and said.

"Go back to your duty buddy. I'll come back. I promise." He licked my face with all three toungs from all three heads.

I followed the sounds I heard towards a room. I heard them arguing then heard Orion tell them to throw something on the floor and smash it with their foot while thinking about Santa Monic Pier. I run towards Cerberus and asked.

"Hey buddy," I said patting him on his left head, "Can you get me to Oakwood Los Angeles Hotel, (The nearest hotel I could find to the Hollywood Sign on google maps) I need to pick up my siblings and then we need to get to Santa Monica Pier." He nodded and un into the shadows. We reappeared in the shadows of the hotel. I run into Bianca's and Nico's room and said.

"Hurry up we need to get to Santa Monica Pier. I got the ride." They got out and I lead them to Cerberus. At his sight the screamed but I calmed them down by saying.

"Don't worry, hes my friend. Ain't that right buddy," Cerberus barked happily and licked my face, "get on." I sat first with Bianca behind me holding my waist tightly, Nico at the end holding Bianca tightly.

"Ok buddy, to Santa Monica Pier." I told him and patted him on his right head.

'Alright boss' I heard a voice in my head and Cerberus began to run towards nearest shadow

"Wow that was werid. I just heard a voice in my head. I must have imagined something.

'You havn't imagined anything boss. So to Santa Monica's Pier. Gotcha boss.' At that point I realised who the voice belones to.

'Cerberus?' I asked mentaly.

'No, cat in the boots. Of course it's me boss!' He replied.

'How is it possible that you can spead in my mind?' I asked him.

'I don't know myself. I just felt a strong connection between us and now I can hear and speak to you boss.' He answered my question.

'Ok, stop it with the 'boss' thing. It's just Percy,' I said.

'Gotcha boss!' He replied but I was to late to correct him as he jumped into shadows. We shadow traveled to Santa Monica Pier. We saw Orion arguing with Ares that he stole the bolt. Then Ares pulled out his double-edged sword and tried to kill Orion. I summoned my armor, sword and shield and charged at Ares. As his sword was swang at Orions head, I threw my shield effectivly knocking the sword out of Ares' hand. I saw the shield on the ground starting to dissolve and reform on my left hand. Ares picked up his sword and charged at my with nothing but brute force. I deflected every strike he hade made as I moved like a blur of light. I ducked under his sword and placed a flat side of my sword behind his foot and scooped it up causing War God to fall over. I stabbes him in the right shoulder and well as pulling a knife and engraving word 'RAPIST' on his chest so deep that even Apollo's full healing wouldn't heal it and leave a large scar.. He looked at me in utter shock gefore starting to glow. I toke the chance and kicked him in the ribs with so much force that he was sent flying towards a tree effectivly breaking his ribs as well as few trees. (AN: Hehe. A rhyme. Never intended that.) He quickly flashed away what I guessed to Apollos temple. I looked where he was and saw the helmet and rolled it to Orion's feet. He picked it up and at the same moment the furies came out and ordered Orion to give them back the Helm of Darkness. Being a coward he quickly tossed them the helm. I walked back to Bianca, Nico and Cerberus.

"That was so…" Nico started.

"AWESOME!" Bianca shouted and hugged me.

"AMAZING!" Nico yelled.

'Badass,' Cerberus said, 'I'm a happy hellhound. I got the most badass boss in existance.' I smiled at their words.

"Aww come on. A puppy could put up a better fight," I joked.

'Cerberus?' I asked.

'Yea boss?' He replied.

'Are you able to shadow travel to Olympus?'

'Are you seriously asking me this question? Are you seriously asking this question to a King of Hellhounds?' He replied with a hint of cockiness.

"Hop on. We're going to Olympus."

'To Hera's temple,' I told Cerberus.

'Here we go boss!' He exclaimed and run into shadows. We emerged from shadows behind Hera's temple. He got of Cerberus and I said to him.

'All right buddy. You're free. Go back to the Underworld. Hades is going to be pissed if he finds you missing.'

'That death breath? Meh. I don't care what he says unlees he feeds me.' He shadow traveled back to the Underworld. I turned towards my siblings and told them.

"We're going to enter through the back door." They nodded and followed me. As we walked through the door I was embraced in familiar arms.

"Oh my baby boy, you are back!" Mom said. I blushed heavily and my siblings giggled. When she heard giggles she turned her head towards Bianca and Nico .

"Percy. Who are they." She asked me.

"Mom. Don't get mad but they are Bianca and Nico di Angelo, children of Hades but they hate him now after I told them what happeed to my birth mother." My mom looked shocked at the children of Hades.

"di Angelo. That sounds familiar." She said.

"They were born before the pack but Hades put them in the Lotus Casino to prevent them from aging and become the children from the prophecy." I explained.

"THAT'S IT! I remember now," she exclaimed before turning to Bianca and Nico with a sad look, "after the war Zeus ordered all children of big three to be killed. You were the last ones. Zeus sent a lightning bolt at the hotel you were in but luckily for you Hades was with you and put up a protective barrier around you two but Maria, your mother wern't with you. She died from the bolt. I so sorry for you two." She told them, I saw tears streaming down their faces. I pullled them into a hug which they returned. Soon mom joined the hug trying to comfort them.

"Mom. They don't want to live in the mortal world or in camp. Could they stay here with us?" I asked. She thought for a bit before nodding. The three of us tackled her and hugged her tightly.

"By the way mom. Late today you will have a council meeting for two reasons. The first one is the trio are on their way back. The other reason is that stupid War God got humiliated really badly." I smirked "Let's show you what happened and copy it so you can knock down a peg or two Poseidon and Orion from their 'glory'."

She smiled and I began to play the quest on the TV. By the end of the video my mom was on the floor, tears running down her face. Helding her stomach whilst laughing uncontrollably.

"That… was… amazing… son." She said between gasps. "Now, I can't wait to see everyone's face when they will see this. Never I my life I waited for a meeting with so much enthusiasm.

"It's going on Demitube too. There is no chance I'm skipping the chance to humiliate Orion everywhere possible." I sad. I looked at my watch and said, "Ok. I'm off to bed. I'm tired. Good night" I yawned. I entered my room and as soon as my head hit the pillow I entered the realm of Morpheus.

**AN: I'm putting up a poll for the pairings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Third PoV:**

When Percy woke up he dressed and ate hid breakfast, after finishing he went to the training room to train for few hours till he came up with an idea to build something. The di Angelo siblings went to the training room to practice their powers and skills.

In the throne room all gods were gathered awaiting for the arrival of trio. Poseidon was beaming with pride that his son retrieved Zeus' Master Bolt, Hera was keeping quiet so she could humiliate Poseidon and his son. Zeus was wanting to blast the sea scum for his existence, while Ares was holding his chest which still ached from being defeated by an unknown enemy.

The doors to the throne opened showing the trio. Orion wearing a cocky grin whilst his companions were wearing awestruck face at the size and beauty of the room. Orion walked in the middle of the room and turned towards his father and bowed.

"Father," was all he said.

Zeus spoke. "Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?"

"Peace, brother, " Poseidon finally said. "The boy defers to his father. This is only right. "

"You still claim him then?" Zeus asked, menacingly. "You claim this child whom you sired against our sacred oath?"

"I have admitted my wrongdoing, " Poseidon said. "Now I would hear him speak. "

"I have spared him once already, " Zeus grumbled. "Daring to fly through my domain ... Pah! I should have blasted him out of the sky for his impudence. "

"And risk destroying your own master bolt?" Poseidon asked calmly. "Let us hear him out, brother. "

Zeus grumbled some more. "I shall listen, " he decided. "Then I shall make up my mind whether or not to cast this boy down from Olympus. "

"Orion, " Poseidon said. "Look at me. " He did. "Address Lord Zeus, boy, " Poseidon told me. "Tell him your story. "

And so he did. How he killed Medusa in her home. How he bested Chimera and Echidna, retrieved Ares' shield in return got a bag. How they escaped Lotus Casino. How they escaped Hades and finally when he got to the part when he won a battle with Ares. Ar that point everyone looked at him shocked. No one more shocked that Ares.

"LIAR!" Yelled Ares. "You were not the person that fought me! The thing that did moved like a blur of light."

"Orion Johnstone." Hera said shocking everyone. "You say that you killed Medusa."

"Yes I did" He said cockily.

"Then tell me what you did with her head." She said.

"I toke it with me." He replied.

"The show me." She replied shortly. His face paled and looked in his backpack trying to find it.

"I, it was in my bag."

"You mean this head that was sent to me?" She conjured the box with the head inside. Zeus looked at Orion murderously for lying.

"That's where it is! I forgot I sent to you because I knew that you hate demigods so I did it to please you." He said quickly.

"Ok then. Then why does it say this on the box.

_Queen Hera_

_Mount Olympus_

_600th Floor,_

_Empire State Building_

_New York, NY_

_With regards __**PJ**__._

Who is that PJ? Because if you sent it to me to please my you would have wrote your full name." She turned to her husband and said. "Love. I sent an automaton to record the whole quest. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes my love." He replied. She snapped her fingers and conjured a massive cinema screen. She walked towards a DVD player and put the CD in it and played the video. As the gods and the trio watched the video they became worried who the unknown figure is that shadowed the quest. They watched him kill the three furies, retrieve Hermes' original boots at which he was eager to look for the person and get them back. They seen him kill the Medusa but what shocked them the most was what he said before the fight with the Chimera started.

"HE KILLED THE CHIMERA WHILE BEING ONE MONTH OLD!?" Paranoid Zeus yelled.

"Looks like it father" Said surprisingly Artemis.

"Let's watch shall we?" Asked Hera and received a nod from everyone.

They saw his easily beat Echidna which frustrated Artemis as she always had problems with killing her. They were shocked when watching how he befriended Cerberus. Finally the scene moved to Santa Monica Pier causing Ares to flinch. As they watched a child beat Ares they could hardly comprehend the fight. As Ares described, the kid moved with the speed that would make Hermes jealous. They watched in amazement how the boy dealt with Ares, whilst he was boiling in rage that he was being humiliated by everyone. By the end of the video, Athena, Artemis, Apollo and Hermes didn't know if to be shocked or to laugh.

"WHO IS THAT BOY!? Does any one know who he is!?" Zeus yelled.

"I recognize that boy," said Hermes. Every pair of eyes turned towards him. "That's the same boy that saved Orion from the fury in the museum and the Minotaur."

"Looks like the sea scum got a guardian angel." Said Athena.

"I do not need anyone watching over me! I was perfectly fine!" Orion shouted.

"Perfectly fine but screamed like a girl and run away from a fury, Minotaur and Medusa." Chuckled Apollo causing we gods to snicker.

"Back to the topic. The boy lied to us." Said Hera coldly causing other gods to glare at Orion.

"Do you have an explanation for your lies _boy_?" Asked Zeus.

"I-I just tried to get all the glory." Said Orion quietly.

"Do you have my bolt _boy_?" Asked Zeus.

"Y-yes my lord." Orion replied and opened the bag in which was the bolt. He took out the metal cylinder, which began sparking in the Sky God's presence, and laid it at his feet.

There was a long silence, broken only by the crackle of the hearth fire.

Zeus opened his palm. The lightning bolt flew into it. As he closed his fist, the metallic points flared with electricity, until he was holding what looked more like the classic thunderbolt, a twenty-foot javelin of arcing, hissing energy that made the hairs on my scalp rise.

"I must go personally to purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal." Zeus said. "Do not presume to fly again. Do not let me find you here when I return. Otherwise you shall taste this bolt. And it shall be your last sensation."

Thunder shook the palace. With a blinding flash of lightning, Zeus was gone. Hera snapped her fingers and the trio were sent back to the camp.

When the trio entered the camp they saw an abandoned camp. The only thing that was heard was noises from the dinning hall. As the trio entered the hall they saw everyone watching something on a large screen whilst laughing. When they looked closely at the screen they saw the same video that was played to the gods. Orion boiled in rage and run out of the dinning hall causing the campers to double over in laughter.

**AN: The poll for pairing so far:**

**Thalia - 1**

**Artemis - 1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Time skip: One Year**

**Percy PoV:**

I was sitting in my mother's temple watching over Orion and the camp. I watched Orion's school year flow peacefully with no monsters. The camp has been on a downhill drive. The tree protecting the camp has been poisoned and the barrier has been weakened allowing monsters to get through. I reached for the history book and searched in the topic of healing. I run through the pages but nothing that would heal the tree. But finally I saw something that stood out by size of the item and its description. The Golden Fleece.

Chrysomallus was a fabulous, flying, golden-fleeced ram. Athamas the Minyan, a founder of Halos in Thessaly, but also king of the city of Orchomenus in Boeotia (a region in southeastern Greece), took as his first wife, the cloud nymph, Nephele, by whom he had two children, the boy Phrixus and the girl Helle. Later he became enamored of and married Ino, the daughter of Cadmus, bringing drought upon his land when Nephele removed herself. Ino was jealous of her stepchildren and plotted their deaths: in some versions, she persuaded Athamas that sacrificing Phrixus was the only way to end the drought. Nephele or her spirit, appeared to the children with a winged ram whose fleece was of gold.

On the ram the children escaped over the sea, but Helle fell off and drowned in the strait, now named after her, the Hellespont. The ram spoke to Phrixus, giving him heart, and took Phrixus safely on to Colchis, on the easternmost shore of the Euxine (Black) Sea. Phrixus then sacrificed the ram to Poseidon and settled in the house of King Aeetes of Colchis and lived to a ripe old age. He hung the Golden Fleece reserved from the sacrifice on an oak in a grove sacred to Ares, where it was guarded by a dragon. There it remained until taken by Jason. The ram became the constellation Aries.

Thats what they need. The Golden Fleece have the power to heal anything, flowers, trees, animals and even humans. He needed to contact Grover to give the camp the idea. He looked at his watch and it read 10 pm. He went to his bed and drifted into the realm of Morpheus.

In the sleep he contacted Grover and told him about the fleece. The plan was simple. Get Orion on the quest and humiliate him. He was currently watching Orion's PE lesson at his school. He did not even notice the three laistrygonian giants in the class. Soon they started playing a game of dodgeball during which they revealed themselves. The fool Orion left his sword Anaklusmos in the locker. Luckily for him, his friend Tyson who was a Cyclops )was unnoticed by Orion) saves him by deflecting two fireballs aimed at Orion. They were also saved by Annabeth from the last Laistrygonian by stabbing it in the gut. They took the Gray Sisters' Taxi to the camp. In the taxi they tell Orion the location he seeks 30,31,75,12. He didn't understand what it meant but I knew what the numbers meant. They were the sailing coordinates for Sea of Monsters. When the trio arrived at the camp they saw the camp being attacked by the two Colchis Bulls.

During the year I was able to learn how to teleport in multiple ways. The different teleport types that I was able to use was lightning travel, vapour travel, shadow travel, fire travel and light travel. I liked to use light because it was very similar looking to flashing that immortals use. I teleported myself using light to a place 300 feet above the camp, I let myself fall head first. I adjusted myself about 100 feet above the ground to hit feet first. 75 feet. 50 feet. 25 feet. I fit the ground making a massive crater. I summoned my armor, sword and shield and charged at the first bull. The campers watched my in awe as if they saw a falling angel. I banged my sword at my shield to make noise and catch the bull's attention. He turned towards me and charged. I stepped aside and jumped on its back lifting a plate of its armor and cutting through its main power cable completely disabling the bull. I charged at the second bull and doing the same to him, when both bulls were disabled I grabbed them by their horns and dragged them towards Hephaestus' cabin's door and dropped them there. I turned around to see every single camper looking at me, I saw Chiron and Grover smirking. I took of my helmet causing some girls drool whilst the boys looked at me with jealousy in their eyes. Orion walked towards me, he was about to say something when I said.

"What does the 'great Son of Poseidon, Orion' wants from a lowly demigod like me? Run to me to help him kill the Minotaur again so he can scream for someone 'save his beautiful face'?" This caused everyone laugh, some were even on the floor holding their stomachs laughing. Orion looked at me murderously.

"Just drop it Orion or I might let Ares get you and this time I won't save your butt." He paled at the thought of fighting a god. "I heard you got some problems with the camp barrier, right?" They all nodded. "All I will say is: Gather your Argonauts." With that I teleported with light. The last image I had from the camp was Chiron's pale face and others confused look. When I got to mom's temple I looked back at camp. Everyone still had the confused look on their face, suddenly someone gasped. It was Annabeth. She realised what I meant.

"I-I know what h-he meant," she said . Everyone looked at her. "Argonauts went on a search for an item that would heal anything and anyone, the Golden Fleece." Everyone paled. The original journey was very dangerous and took them three years.

"As you all know the tree has been poisoned and he decided to put the blame on someone. Unfortunately he chose blame Chiron, he ordered me to fire him and find new Camp Activity Manager." Mr. D said causing everyone to shout in protest. He held up his hand making everyone stop. (AN: I decided not to make Mr. D a jerk) "I tried to stop him but it didn't work. Therefore new Camp Activity Manager is Tantalus." What I saw boiling in rage. I teleported to the middle of USA and created a rainbow.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbows. Show me Camp Half-Blood." An image showed up of the camp. Everyone looked at me.

"TANTALUS!? You chose that murderer!? Of all the dead souls you chose him!? Have you thought for a second about heroes like Achilles, Perseus or Odysseus? They are ten time better people than that murderer. I agree they killed people but at least they didn't kill their OWN CHILDREN!" I yelled at Mr. D. "You better replace him with some other soul or I'll come to you and him and drag you personally to Tartarus. Heed my warning. I never break my promises." I warned him reforming smiling softly. "Tell Hi to Grover and Chiron." I finished and swiped my hand through the message ending it. I teleported back home and looked back at everyone, they were all pleading Mr. D to hire the greatest heroes of all time to train them. I vapour traveled to Chiron's room and left him a note that I will find proof for his innocence. I teleported myself back to my room and fell asleep. In the dream I meet Grover on a field full of flowers

"Hey G-Man. Long time no see." I told him.

"Hey Perce." he replied.

"I need to tell you few things about the quest and the fleece. First the fleece is a very powerful item which heals anything. Its power radiates a strong nature scent. It is kept on Polyphemus' island as a lure for satyrs. The reason it is a lute for satyrs is because every satyr thinks that the fleece is Pan, God of the Wild. Polyphemus' island in located in the Sea of Monsters, I advise you to travel through the Charybdis and Scylla. I will help you as much as I can to get through them because that idiot Orion it too weak to do anything, he'll probably faint at their sight. After Charybdis and Scylla there is Circe's island which her followers turned into spa. They will try to turn every male into a guinea pig. If you escape her island then your next challenge will the the Sirens island. Sirens have the ability to show you your fatal flaw or your dreams just to lure you to their island. Take something to block your ears but one person must listen to their song or they will attack you. I advise chain someone to the ship and make the person chained to swear on Styx that they don't have anything that will let them free. After Sirens Island there is Polyphemus' Island. Yo your advantage, during the Odyssey, Odysseus stabbed Polyphemus in the eye slightly blinding him. He is also a shepherd of flesh-eating sheep which guard the tree fleece is hung on. So yeah, that is pretty much it." I said everything that I needed to say.

"OKay. I think I will remember everything." He replied.

"Oh, by the way. Tell Annabeth that those numbers from the cab are sailing coordinates." With that I ended our connection.

**AN: The poll for pairings so far:**

**Artemis - 2**

**Thalia - 1**

**Hestia - 1**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy PoV

For the past year I have been mastering my spear skills. I changed my spear from my old plain, Celestial Bronze spear to Echidna's spear which is pretty badass as it is very light, well-balanced, did an amazing job as a javelin and always returned to me.

During that year I found out that I had too many weapons so I crafted two gauntlets each having a touch screen which allows me to choose the weapon or shield.

I looked back at camp happily because Mr. D got Achilles, Perseus, Theseus and Bellerophon. Achilles teaches then spear fighting, Perseus and Theseus sword fighting and Bellerophon wrestling and hand in hand combat. The chariot races have been started again, the charioteers and the warriors got ready in their chariots. The race started, the unclaimed chariot got knocked out first as the wheels got ripped out of the chariot, on the lead was Poseidon's and Athena's chariots. Unknown to the demigods, a cloud of Stymphalian birds. I sighed and got ready to light travel. The gifts attacked in the middle of the race, the Heroes of Old were quite shocked and didn't know how to defeat them. I light traveled next to them and said.

"Make as much as noise as possible by banging the swords on the shields." They nodded and grabbed their swords and shield and joined me in doing the activity. When others saw what we were doing they did the same. As the birds started to fly in a circle whilst flying into each other I yelled.

"Archers," they took out their bows and aimed, "fire!" They did as I told. As they were shooting arrows at the birds I concentrated on my powers and created a dome of fire over the birds, they dome started to close in on the birds.

"Move away!" I yelled. The fire enveloped the birds and they started to melt their bodies burned but their beaks and feathers started to melt as they are made of bronze. The bronze melted and the liquid metal started to fall from the sky. I used my powers inherited from Poseidon over liquids and held the liquid metal in place. I used the liquid bronze to form a large yacht with all the equipment they need for the journey. I enchanted the yacht so no matter what it weight it would still float, as well as adding an enchantment so it is fireproof and will never fall over to the side. I cooled the liquid yacht down and placed it above the water.

"Fuck, that sucks so much energy." I gasped for breath.

Everyone, including the Heroes of Old, campers and Mr. D were looking at me in awe. I walked towards the Heroes of Old.

"Pleasure to met you. My name I Perseus after you," I pointed at the original Perseus, "but I prefer to be called Percy." I said and reached my hand. They all shook my hand still surprised.

"Send Orion, Son of Poseidon; Annabeth, Daughter of Athena; Tyson, the Cyclops and Grover, the Satyr on the quest that Grover will tell you about." I whispered loud enough for the four of them to hear. The nodded their heads. "If you need more info about the quest ask Grover, I will know when he doesn't know something." I said at the same tone.

"You got a week to get ready. I need a real spar since I sliced through the War God like through a butter. Tell the campers to show you the three videos, they will know what I am talking about." I said to them again but this time loud enough for everyone to hear. Most of the campers except Ares' kids chuckled at the part with Ares.

I stepped back and teleported home. When I got home and looked through the blueprints and things I made.

Throughout the years I was able to create a phone that doesn't attract monsters when I was year and a half old. When I was three I made the most powerful laptop which is able to hack into multiple places like NASA, FBI and CIA in minutes. At the age of seven I created a device which shows the amount of power a person stores and show the person's divine birth parent, adoptive parent, patron and by who blessed. I named the device 'DYP' short for Detect Your Parentage. I was planning to use this in the camp since there are so many unclaimed campers. At the age of ten I made my own automaton 'Phellan'. The automaton is programmed to teach at many different levels, from novice to godly level. The godly level can rival the fighting skills of the most skilled fighters on Olympus which are Athena and Artemis. Although I can beat the automaton easily now I wouldn't want to fight these two most powerful Olympians. Did I just say that they are most powerful Olympians? Yes, because their skills are unmatched. Most of the Olympians fight with powerful and very predictable attacks while the two fight with unpredictable but powerful attacks.

I grabbed 'DYP' and the blueprints for 'Phellan' and 'DYP' and looked at the camp. They were all currently eating dinner so I decided to give them some info. I took pen and paper and wrote something down, I then flashed in from of Perseus. Everyone looked at Perseus as the light appeared in front of him. He picked up the letter and read.

"Dear campers,

I would like all the unclaimed campers to come to the amphitheater after dinner. Any other camper is welcomed to come.

Percy or as some campers callers me 'Fallen Angel'

The campers that called me 'Fallen Angel' snickered quietly while the unclaimed campers looked like they didn't care.

After dinner all of the campers went to the amphitheater to see what was going on. I teleported myself to the middle of the amphitheater and exclaimed.

"Please all of the unclaimed campers come towards me." And they all did. "This device I created when I was seven years old," I pointed at the gauntlet in my hand which had a Crystal in the middle. "I named this 'DYP'. I know it sounds stupid but I does something cool after which it's named. It Detects Your Parentage." I said to the campers. The eyes of the unclaimed campers lit up with hope. "Step forward one at a time." And they all listened. After I was done, two campers were identified as Hermes' kids, three Ares', one Aphrodite's and other nine were children of minor gods.

"Could the head councillor of Hephaestus' cabin step forward?" I asked. A bulky fifteen years old boy with brown hair and fiery orange eyes stepped forward. I handed him the blueprints at which he looked confused.

"These are the blueprints for 'DYP' and my automaton which I used to train with. I has many levels of difficulty, highest is godly. I flashed from the amphitheater to the area near the cabins and used Hades' powers to bring precious materials from the ground. I melted gold, silver and iron and mixed them together and forming a shape of a cabin. Above the doors there was a sign 'Minor Gods'. I used my mother's powers over her domain of home to make the interior. The interior was enchanted in size so when a newly claimed minor god's child the cabin will increase in size. There are fifteen bunks at the moment with a cupboard for each bunk. In the middle of the cabin there is a warm fluffy carpet and in one of the corners there is a big circular table with comfy chair. On the ceiling there is a beautiful golden chandelier with twenty four neon bulbs that change colour. I saw the campers looking at my work in awe. I knew Zeus would throw a hissy fit about a new cabin so I placed last enchantment so every attack would be reflected at the attacker or his cabin. On the cue a thunder bolt raced across the sky and hit the cabin but it was reflected at his own cabin. The lightning his his cabin causing its roof to set on fire making everyone in the camp roll on the floor laughing. I pulled water from the air above Cabin #1 causing it to rain and putting the fire out. I looked at the campers who doubled in laughter after thunder was heard. I smiled and flashed home.

**AN: The poll for pairings:**

**Artemis - 3**

**Thalia - 1**

**Hestia - 1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Time Skip: Next day**

**Percy PoV:**

Next day the Heroes of Old ordered a quest for Orion, Annabeth, Tyson and Satyr, of course, Orion was protesting that he won't go on a quest with a 'book worm', 'monster' and a 'goat'. The minor god's kids were very happy to finally have their own cabin and the unclaimed were happy to know their parents. The cabin councillor of minor gods cabin were Ethan, son of Nemesis.

Currently the group were packing their bags to get ready to sail their ship I created for them. The Hephaestus kids were practically drooling over the yacht and the blueprints for Phellan and DYP. The group walked onto the ship and started to to sail to the entrance of Charybdis and Scylla. I used my powers to push them, suddenly the ship shoot forward. The group helped in surprise, after they were on their feet Grover smiled at my support. They sailed for three hours when another ship appeared on the horizon. I looked closely at the ship to see its name Princess Andromeda. I looked on the ship to see it infested with monsters. I unleashed my fury on the ship, waves 30 feet high, a hurricane but it did not work so I pulled out the last card. I flashed onto the ship. I instantly summoned my sword, shield and armor and charged at the first monster. I slashed through every monster until there were none left. I entered the last room to see a golden sarcophagus and a tall blond, with light blue eyes and large scar running down his cheek. He pulled out his sword and placed his hand on the sarcophagus, I run at him with the speed of the lightning but the boy was faster and slashed his sword and him and the sarcophagus disappeared in the flash of green light after I was able to throw a tracking device on it. I was mad. No, I was furious. So close to ending this war and Kronos' sarcophagus just disappeared but I was lucky to attach the tracking device to it. Flashed myself home before I sunk the ship. At least I was able to take out big portion of Kronos' army. I continued to watch the group, they got near the entrance to the Sea of Monsters. I flashed myself onto their ship after I ate some ambrosia to refill my energy levels.

I was standing next to Grover unseen by him, I placed my hand on his shoulder making him jump a mile.

"Get the others on the deck. I'm going to help you with Charybdis and Scylla." He nodded and left. Two minutes later others gathered next to me. "I am going to try and slow downs Charybdis' currents and protect you from Scylla's attacks. All you need to do I sail in the straight line." I said, all of them nodded except from Orion who stepped forward.

"Why should we listen to you? We don't need your help, they got me!" He said with a cocky tone.

"*Sigh*Sleep" I said as I pulled shadows over his face making him fall asleep. "That's better."

They left to do what I told them. I concentrated on the water and made it flow against the current Charybdis made, I concentrated on water to form a tunnel for us to swim through. I froze the tunnel until it was 10 feet thick, I extended the ice to form spikes every densely. The currents slowed down, Scylla attacked the tunnel as we sailed through. I concentrated once more to push the ship forward.

A minute later we were on the of the tunnel with Charybdis and Scylla behind us. I turned to the others and said.

"I will stay and help you till we retrieve the fleece. The next challenge we will have to face is Circe's Island aka C.C. SPA." I looked at still unconscious Orion, "Lock him in a room after tying and gagging him." They nodded as they were all annoyed with him.

We sailed for five hours, the group slept while I kept watch over them. During that time we were attacked by few sea monsters but I killed them with ease by boiling their blood or forming an ice spike and drive it through its head.

Soon we saw land on the horizon, from some of the books I read I found out that Circe's apprentices are very beautiful. As we sailed near the island orion somehow freed himself and mesmerising the pretty girl's on the island.

"We're going on that island now!" He ordered which made me sigh.

"Unless you want to be turned into a pig literally then go on. On the second thought I might just leave you there so they can turn you into a pig." He responded by keeping quiet. He said mumbled something quietly but it was unheard.

past the island but a small wooden boat got near our ship so I walked to the side of the and saw two girls inside it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We are Circe's apprentices but we hope you could help us get away from this island," the older girl asked.

"What's your name and why are trying to get of this island? Isn't Circe's Island a paradise for women?" I asked.

"My name is Hylla and this is my sister Reyna, we are daughters of Bellona. We are trying to get of this island because we thought this would be paradise but when we went what they do to men we disagreed with it." I stared at them in shock. Romans. Just what we need on Greek quest.

"There is a camp for you in San Francisco near Caldecott Tunnel. I will teleport you there. Is that ok with you?" They nodded in response. I placed my hand on their shoulders and vapour traveled to Caldecott Tunnel where two guards in Roman armour stood. I walked towards them.

"Halt. Identify yourself." They ordered.

"My identity is not important. I bring you these two demigods who wish to join the legion. But now I have to leave. Bye." With that I flashed out.

I reappeared on the ship before anyone noticed my disappearance.

Two hours later we got near Sirens island.

"Guys, gather here," they all walked towards me, "we are near Sirens island. Take these and plug your yours. They will try to lure you into their island to eat you." I handed them ear plugs from my pocket. "One of us has to listen to it so they don't attack us."

"How will they try to lure us." Annabeth asked. I cursed myself mentally.

"There are many ways. Some say they will reveal your fatal flaw, others that they will show you future or what you want the most. That won't work on me since I know my fatal flaw, also I know that knowing future can lead you to receive punishment from fates and what I want the most is peace." They all nodded their heads. "Not that is don't trust you, but for safety I need you all to swear on Styx that no matter what you will not take the earplugs out." Once again they all nodded and swore the oath. As they all plugged their ears, I stood by the side of the ship. I watched as the Sirens began to sing so I quickly used my mothers powers to block out any mental attacks. As we started to sail past the island I saw the Sirens looking at me so I decided to have some fun. I waved my hand to them making them fly at us but we began to leave the island's shores. One siren tried to fly after us but I quickly shoot it with my bow.

I walked towards the others and showed them thumbs up, they took out out the earplugs and looked at me.

"Next is Island of Polyphemus. Grover, which way?"

He closed his eyes and pointed north, towards Bermuda. The Sea of Monsters works weirdly, there are three corners which are also the entrances/exits but there are only two actual entrances/exits so they shift places.

"Well, we are heading for Bermuda." I told them.

We sailed for six hours till we saw an island on the horizon. It was a small island with an abandoned theme park and a mountain in the middle, because of the mountain only half of the island was seen. We anchored our ship in the dock and left with Grover leading, me guarding him and Annabeth and Orion watching our backs.

After twenty minutes of walking we were on the other side of the island. The view was perfect. Nearly. The beautiful green fields, magnificent trees and a big hut but on the fields were sheep with extremely long and sharp teeth and blood dripping out of their mouths. There were about a hundred of them and in the middle of them was the tallest tree of them all. On one of its higher branches was an object. It reflected light like gold and had the shape of a skin. The Golden Fleece.

"First we need to pass Polyphemus' hut." They nodded in response.

We walked towards the hut, it was massive. The hut was a simple wooden hut with a stone chimney sticking out of the roof.

"Okay, here is the plan. We sneak into the hut and when we get in sight with him I shot him in the eye, blinding him while you use a rope to tie his legs together. Then we simply stab him in the head." The plan was good, but bound to be ruined.

We snuck into his hit but when we were sneaking behind him, Orion tripped over something and cursed loudly attracting the Cyclops.

"Who is there?!" He shouted. I smirked.

"Nobody!" I shouted back. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"YOU?! How dare you come back?!" He was boiling in rage. Finally Annabeth realized what is going on and chuckled. I came out of my hiding spot with my bow drawn. I looked at the Cyclops and aimed quickly before letting the arrow lose which hit him straight in the eye.

"ROAR!" He yelled in pain and pulled the arrow out quickly causing his eye to be ripped out of his head. He yelled in pain again. I saw a rope in the corner if the hut and motioned my hand on it. Others nodded and run for the rope. I pulled back the string and thought of two arrows. I aimed them and let them fly, each arrow hit the shoulder of the Cyclops. The group run the hope around his legs, not too tightly so he won't feel it.

"Hey Poly, fight me!" I shouted at him so he would know where I am by noise. He tried to run at my. The key word is: try. As he was about to run the others pulled the rope tightly making him fall on his stomach. I walked up to him and plunger an arrow through his heart. He slowly dissolved into golden dust. We walked out of the hut. I turned to the others and said.

"Wait here. I'll shoot them down." They all nodded, not wanting to face hundred blood thirsty sheep. I claimed the nearest tree and quickly every single one of the sheep was lying dead in one massive puddle of blood. I shoot an arrow with a rope at the tree with fleece and used the rope to climb onto the next tree. I claimed to the top of the tree swiftly and when I got to the top branch with the fleece, I shoot a rope arrow, not wanting to climb down. I grabbed the fleece and slid down the rope to the ground. I walked to the others with a smile on our faces. We set sail for the exit in Bermuda.

It only took us an hour to reach the exit. The others were asleep as I told them to do so after we left. It was a good thumbprint they were sleeping. At least my plan would work.

I grabbed the fleece and used the wind to lift my up and fly towards Scylla. I dodged her heads but she wouldn't let me get close to her. I did the only thing that might help. I spoke to her.

"Scylla! Stop! I swear on the river Styx I do not want to harm you. All I want is to help you and heal you from this curse. I brought the Golden Fleece to heal you. Please let me help you." I pleaded while a thunder rumbled sealing the oath. She stopped attacking and let me get closer. I placed the fleece on her head and she started to glow. When the light died down a beautiful, sixteen years old woman stood in front of me. Her shining green eyes and long, curly black hair, that reach her waist.

"Welcome back to the world of humans." I joked. Tears run across her cheeks and hugged me tightly. She thanked me over and over again until she calmed down.

"Wait here a second, I got one more thing to do." I flew up towards Charybdis. Her mouth seated to open. I created a shadow shield around the outside of her mouth so the water stopped flowing. When it stopped, the sides of were seen so I flew towards it and placed the Golden Fleece on it. Charybdis began to glow, after five minutes of glowing the light died down and left stood another beautiful sixteen years old woman but this one had sea green eyes and brown hair. I lift her up and flew towards the ship to meet with Scylla and the others. When I landed I placed her in one of the spare beds and told Scylla to go to sleep too as I watched as we leave the Sea of Monsters. As everyone woke up they looked confused at two new quest members.

"When you were sleeping I decided to do something. This is Scylla," I pointed at her, "daughter of Triton and Lamia. And this is Charybdis," I pointed at Charybdis, "daughter of Poseidon and Gaea." The look on their faces was priceless.

"Bu-but they were turned into monsters as a punishment." Said Annabeth.

"Ha! Charybdis here was turned into a monster because she was too powerful and also because of Zeus' paranoia. Scylla was cursed by Circe because she was in love with a fisherman who didn't return the feelings because he was in love with Scylla who also didn't return the feelings. So Circe cursed her in hope the fisherman would fall for her but he jump of a cliff. Do you see any kind of monster in them?" I asked them, little annoyed. They all shook their heads while Scylla and Charybdis smiled at me for defending them. "In about three hours we will reach Long Island. I will take Scylla and Charybdis to train as they will need it when we will have to show ourselves to the council Burundi cannot tell anyone about this." They all nodded their heads.

In two hours we reached Camp Half-Blood. The amazing thing is that the quest only took us sixteen hours to do. When we reached CHB, I handed Grover the fleece and said my goodbyes. I placed my hand on Scylla's and Charybdis's shoulder and flashed home.

**AN: The poll for pairings so far:**

**Artemis - 3**

**Hestia - 2**

**Thalia - 1**

**Artemis & Hestia - 1**


End file.
